Clark Kent
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: '''Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. ** '''Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Superman's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Superhuman Strength: '''Superman's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. As of now he can lift upwards of 70 tons, but his strength his continue to grow. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Superman is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Superman is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. *** '''Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Hearing: '''His hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** '''Super-Breath: '''Superman is able to create intense force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. ** '''Enhanced Vision: '''Superman's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This includes the following: *** '''X-Ray Vision: '''This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. *** '''Heat Vision: Superman can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. *** Telescopic Vision: '''This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** '''Microscopic Vision: '''This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** '''Infrared Vision: '''Superman can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. *** '''Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: '''Superman can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. *** '''Thermal Vision: The ability of see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. ** Flight: 'Superman is able to manipulate gravitation particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. At first he was just able to take giant leaps. ** '''Invulnerability: '''Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Superman is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, this extends his protection against toxins and diseases. ** '''Longevity: '''Superman can potentially live indefinitely with little to no ageing to his being, so long as he continuously retains enough yellow solar radiation in his body. ** '''Solar Flare: '''Superman's last resort power that he'd discovered through his heat vision, was the ability to immediately expel all of his stored solar energy in one gigantic burst of explosive force. This Solar Flare utilizes all the stored energy within his cells at once, allowing for an all out AoE attack. He cannot use it more than once or twice however, as it drains him of all his powers until he can recharge his cells with solar energy. Give or take 24 hours, in that expanse of time, he is rendered virtually human and vulnerable. ''Abilities * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Dependent on his powers and strength, he is an average hand-to-hand fighter. * Genius Level Intellect: Has incredible intelligence and computational abilities, his mind works sharply and and with extreme speed. * Indomitable Will: Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Superman has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power so that he doesn't cause damage. * Investigation: Has a moderate understanding of gathering information from sources due to his time at the Torch at Smallville High. * Leadership: Clark has proven that he can command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. Weaknesses * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. ** Vulnerability to Kryptonite: '''Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radioactive wavelength is lethal to Kryptonians. ** '''Vulnerability to Magic: '''Clark's biomatrix is his most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes him vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Superman's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. He can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Superman and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. * '''Vulnerability to Chi: '''Because of Superman's solar based powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on him. Concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple Superman and become fatal. * '''Lead: '''Clark cannot see through lead with his x-ray vision. * '''Solar Energy Dependency: '''His abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation, especially if he doesn't have any direct contact with yellow sunlight. He has to recharge at least every 24 hours in order to regain full strength. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Superman to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. * '''High-Pitched Noises: Because of his super hearing, Superman's ears are extra-sensitive to extreme noises. Category:Good Characters Category:Kryptonian members